


В блеске

by NichikN



Series: Чак-Чак сборник [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Кое-кто пользуется детским блеском для губ.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Чак-Чак сборник [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690
Kudos: 2





	В блеске

Мертвецки бледный дрожащий свет, вечная химически-затхлая вонь, опустевшие ряды скамеек. Из серых и синих дверей шкафчиков сиротливо торчат ключики. Юра аккуратно надевает свежие носки на свои израненные ноги и клянётся болью в спине, что он завязывает. Всё. В пизду фигурку, коньки и этих насильников, которых тренерами называют по бюрократической ошибке. В конце концов, у него уже есть золото, чего ещё нужно?

Нужно больше золота.

Отабек, как всегда, дольше всех на катке задерживается, ну, а Юра его подождал, так, за компанию. Зато в раздевалке никакой толкучки теперь. Спокойно и даже немного… интимно.

— Та-а-ак! Кое-кто пользуется детским блеском для губ, а!

Джей-Джей до усёру спорил с тренером о своей программе, так что он тоже тут. Не упорол вместе со всеми на законный перерыв, а размахивает искрящимся сиреневым бутыльком, который только что подкатился к его мажорной платиновой кроссовке.

— Это мой, — Отабек берёт у него бутылёк.

Отабек-то. Который даже на выступлениях тоналкой не мажется, не то что…

Юра отбирает тюбик у Отабека и смотрит на нарисованную на нём мультяшную принцессу.

— И правда детский, — брови Юры ползут выше съезжающей крыши. — Тебе сколько лет?

— Двадцать, — не ведёт и бровью Отабек.

— Нет, я не понял? — Жан-Жак делает два шага, и Отабеку приходится сесть на скамью, чтобы не упасть от его напора. — Что за тайные фетиши?

— Что? — спрашивает тот снизу вверх. — Имеешь что-то против?

— Нет, я говорю — почему я до сих пор этого не видел, — Джей-Джей ловко выдёргивает бутылёк из рук ошалевшего Юры, торопливо выкручивает крышечку и уже тянется влажной кисточкой к губам Отабека.

Вообще-то обычно они не нежничают на людях. Даже этот король бестактности не позволяет себе лишнего в отношении Отабека. Только вот при Юрке иногда.

Доверяет, сука.

Или мстит. Или территорию метит, пёс.

— Бека, — шипит Юра сквозь зубы, — если ты накрасишь сейчас губы…

— Не здесь, — Отабек отводит руку Джей-Джея от своего лица.

— Окей, стесняшка, — легкомысленно машет ярким бутыльком Джей-Джей, — тогда я.

Он поворачивается к зеркалу на дверце шкафчика и подносит кисточку уже к своим губам.

Юра скрипит зубами и сжимает плечо Отабека так, что оно вздрагивает под пальцами.

— Нет, — выдыхает Отабек, — это… негигиенично.

— П-ф-ф-ф-ф-ф, Бекки, — Жан-Жак закатывает глаза, — не пори чушь, ты эти губы обмусолил своими с час назад и был очень доволен.

Отабек глядит на Юру снизу, Юра коротко жмёт плечами: «Резонно».

Кисточка мягко прижимается к губам. Скользит, оставляя сверкающий мелкими блёстками полупрозрачный след, обводит капризно изогнутый край верхней.

— М-м-м-м, — Джей-Джей сжимает губы, причмокивает ими, — как аппетитно пахнет. Ягодками.

Отабек сглатывает.

— Ты, Жанка, не позорилась бы, — фыркает Юра. — Лицо Канады, бля.

— Принцесса, — тяжело вздыхает Джей-Джей, — у меня четверной риттбергер, меня не может опозорить какой-то блеск.

Юра фыркает, а Джей-Джей снисходительно улыбается:

— Ты поймёшь, когда у тебя будет риттбергер…

Юра показывает ему средний палец, но Джей-Джей не видит, потому что любуется на себя в зеркало. С глянцево напомаженными губами он выглядит максимально пошло. И отвратительно. Вот только Отабеку так не кажется, судя по тому, что он теперь взгляда отвести не может от этого бесстыдника. Юра это замечает, и от Джей-Джея это не укрывается. Джей-Джей облокачивается на шкафчик и развратно скалится.

— Что скажешь, Mon nounours* ? — он призывно облизывает губы. — Вкусненький какой. Ты из-за этого детский выбрал?

— …Натуральные ингредиенты, — хрипло молвит очарованный Отабек. Вот-вот слюна закапает на пол.

— Заткнись, господи, — Юра закатывает глаза и отворачивается.

— Что? — бормочет Отабек. — Так сестра сказала. Гоша.

Джей-Джей резко оборачивается.

— О, Джордж, — улыбается он Гошану и принимает развязную позу. — Ты только посмотри! Правда бомбезно?

Гошан идёт прямо на Джей-Джея, порывисто отодвигает его и с железным лязгом распахивает шкафчик за его спиной.

— Пфуф, слава Христу, я уж думал, что проебал! — Он целует диск с музыкой, который взял с полки и прижимает его к сердцу. — Попробуйте более красный оттенок, господин Жан-Жак.

— Да что ты понимаешь?! — Джей-Джей небрежно откидывает чёлку с лица и оттопыривает указательные пальцы в фирменном жесте. — Это «королевский фиолетовый», а!

— Боюсь, цвет называется не так. Это «лаванда».

— «Королевская лаванда!» — Джей-Джей обеспокоенно смотрит в зеркало. — Думаешь, такой больше подойдет месьё Алтыну?

— Господину Алтыну подойдёт… — Гоша, прищурившись, садится на лавку, вытаскивает из спортивной сумки объёмную косметичку и роется там. — Вот!

Отабек растерянно смотрит на свои руки, видимо, не понимая, как в них оказался изящный флакон с угольно-черным блеском.

— На губах будет почти прозрачным, и глиттер ненавязчивый, — успокаивает Гоша, — оставь себе.

Гоша суёт косметичку в сумку и встаёт.

— Прошу меня простить, господа, пока, Юр…

— Эй, а у тебя более красный есть? — Джей-Джей цепляет Гошу за рукав.

— Есть.

— Накрасишь меня, а? — Джей-Джей хватает свою сумку с пола. — Чтобы красиво.

— Могу, — кивает Гоша.

Джей-Джей оборачивается и выразительно шепчет Отабеку влажными сияющими губами: «Увидимся».

— Ты, — вздыхает Юра, когда дверь за захлопывается за этими двумя клоунами, — настоящий друг. Никогда тебя не забуду.

Отабек отдаёт сиреневый тюбик Юре, и тот быстро суёт его в карман.

— Мне не надо, но это вообще-то Милы, так что…

— Угу, — завязывает шнурки Отабек.

— Что?

— Ничего, — улыбается Отабек, — айда в столовку.

**Author's Note:**

> *Mon nounours(фр.) — Мой плюшевый мишка


End file.
